This invention relates to an instant cooling system with pre-stored liquid refrigerant which can generate cooled air right after the power is on.
The basic structure of a conventional air conditioner is depicted as FIG. 2: The compressor 1 pushes high pressure high temperature refrigerant vapour 11 through the condenser 2, which is cooled by the fan 3 (hot air blows outside), and condensed to high pressure low temperature liquid 21. This liquid 21 passes through the refrigerant dryer 8 to filter out water and impurities, then through the capillary tube 9 to reduce its pressure to low pressure low temperature mist 51 and enters the evaporator 6 for expansion. The evaporator absorbs a large amount of energy (heat) from indoor air, suck in through the fan 7 (or outdoor air comes in from the fresh-air inlet V.) and makes cooled air C blow out. The low temperature low pressure vapour 61 evaporated through the evaporator 6 will be conducted into the compressor 1 again to raise its pressure and temperature. The refrigerant thus circulates repeatedly. Here, the fan 3 and the fan 7 share the same motor M. The flow of cool air C is controlled through the fan 7. The compressor 1, either working or terminating, controlled by an unshown thermostatic control unit depending on the room temperature and a preset value. The flow of refrigerant stop shortly after the compressor 1 stops. (The high pressure and the low pressure by the two ends of the capillary tube 9 becomes equivalent while flowing through the capillary tube.) Therefore, the compressor 1 must start to rotate again to rebuild pressure difference, which enables the refrigerant to condense, lower pressure and evaporate till cool air sends out again. It is unable to generate cool air instantly. The cooling effect, when liquid refrigerant enters the capillary tube for lowering pressure and expansion, will not stop when power is off and causes waste as well as unwished room temperature lowing.